


Golden Days

by WormholesandPegasus



Series: We Are Consumed By Fire [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 70th Hunger Games, 71st Hunger Games, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And so is Coin, F/M, Finnick Odair dresses like he’s on Outer Banks, Gale Hawthorne is a victor magnet, His name is Lorran, Hunger Games Victors, I wanted to spend time on Katniss as a victor, Johanna’s here now!, Katniss understands politics!?!!, Lots of inferred relationships, Love triangles galore, M/M, Rare Pairings, Shifting Relationships, The Career pack, The Original Character is the victor from Ten in Catching Fire, Victors as a Family (Hunger Games), careers, no beta we die like men, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormholesandPegasus/pseuds/WormholesandPegasus
Summary: The Districts are on fire. As much as the Capitol tries to hide it—and Katniss was required to stop it—a rebellion is on the horizon.Katniss was the spark that lit the kindling. She doesn't know it yet. But President Coin does.
Relationships: Gale Hawthorne & Finnick Odair, Gale Hawthorne/Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason & Original Character(s), Katniss Everdeen & Augustus Braun, Katniss Everdeen & Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen & Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen & Johanna Mason, Katniss Everdeen & Original Character(s), Katniss Everdeen/Augustus Braun, Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Johanna Mason
Series: We Are Consumed By Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. The Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a second part of the series!

Katniss Everdeen believes there have been two major disruptions in her life. The first: The death of her father, which caused her family to fall apart. The second: the 68th Hunger Games, which upended her anonymity.

The next disruption in Katniss's life is immediately before the Victory Tour. 

Her and Gale returned from the woods that morning. He caught a few squirrels in his traps. She shot two with her bow.

Gale was himself, concerned over her. He walked her home. For the first time in a while he had her laughing.

And she—in a bout of happiness—hugs him.

Rose colored blush spreads across their cheeks. Katniss rests her head on his sturdy shoulders.

"I'm so glad I have you," She whispers to him.

He smiles, "Me too."

Katniss turns back to her home in Victory Villiage smiling.

But Caesar Flickermann somehow has the video. Good for her, he doesn't have any of the audio.

Katniss tears apart her house to find and destroy the recorder.

Gale receives an official notice from that Capitol that he will travel with Katniss on her tour and appear on Caesar.

The train departs on a dreary Sunday. The District Twelve delegation will arrive in Eleven by the next morning.

Gale is angry but he fumes in silence.

Her throat is tight as she delivers her prewritten speech for the first time in Eleven.

The families of their tributes stand in front of her but she feels no guilt. She is too numb for that.

A sober Haymitch lays his hand on her back as she is escorted of stage. Her eyes are dry.

A day later she learns her appearance in Ten is canceled. There are threats of violence and riots at the station have halted any outgoing and incoming trains. 

This time she cries.

Katniss manages to hold herself together for the next few districts. She uses the speeches Effie gave her at the beginning of the tour. 

Gale is an important figure in the background of the tour. He supports her and she supports him. They are constants in a strange new world.

In District Four, Finnick is there to greet them with the other victors.

They stand in a line to greet the visitors. It’s meant to be intimidating, but Finnick is all smiles. So in the end it becomes welcoming.

Finnick’s birthday is the same week as her Capitol appearance. He will be taking the train with them on their tour for convenience. She scoffs internally. It’s not often Katniss calls the Capitol cheap, but this is one of those times.

Finnick's in his usual scant clothing—this time it’s board shorts and a seashell necklace—and sparkling smile. 

The rest wear light shirts and shorts. It’s warm enough that they can afford it. They would freeze in Twelve’s winter. Katniss would be jealous of them if she didn’t enjoy the fall as much as she does.

Finnick holds his hand out for Gale to shake. His eyes are bright.

In the outer districts a handshake is a sign of trust. It is no casual gesture as it is in the Capitol. It has greater significance than that. A handshake means that you are willing to put your life in their hands.

Gale looks at Finnick. He takes his hand.

Finnick gives the other boy a smile, "I heard you are dating Katniss."

It is just like him do drop a bombshell like that.

Gale splutters.

Katniss and Finnick hug. He taught her a lot before she left the Capitol last. Most importantly, how to stay collected during an interview. She knows she will need it now.

Caesar Flickermann is sure to bombard her with questions. That is why he asked for Gale. And Finnick is the master of deflection. He's been a star for years with little repercussions.

The night in Four is bound to be a party. Finnick says there will be fireworks over the sea.

She's never eaten fish before. It has s much softer texture than squirrel and deer. It's not sinewy like the deer and squirrels she is used to. But she enjoys it because it's different.

Katniss sits at the head table with Gale, Finnick, Haymitch, and an older victor named Mags. She's awfully sweet and Finnick seems to adore her. 

There are a couple other careers at the table, but they are older. Katniss can't remember any of their names. She has a lot of learning to do.

After the moon sets their delegation returns to the train. 

Katniss is ready for a long night.

The other districts go without a hassle and soon the warm Capitol sun shines above them.

Katniss has all the reason to worry. Her post-tour interview is approaching and so is her notice of appointments.

She needs to remember to breathe. That is what Finnick told her to do: breathe in, breathe out, repeat.

The silhouette of Victory Lane towers in the distance. It is the victors' complex, a place for victors and mentors to stay after the games and when they are called to the Capitol on other matters.

Katniss received her apartment half a year ago with her victory: Number 68. Each floor houses the ten victors from that decade. 

Her neighbor in number 67 is a eighteen year old boy named Augustus. For being from One, he is decent. She'll meet her other neighbor in a few months after the 69th Hunger Games.

There are a few careers on her floor. Enobaria in Number 62, and Cashmere and Gloss in 64 and 63, in that order. Oliver Corner from Two is in Number 66. 

If Peach from Eight was ever in the Capitol, he would live in Number 61. The Victor who lived in 60 is already dead.

Finnick lives in 65.

Gale manages to sneak off with Katniss before Effie can get him a room in the Visitor's Chambers. 

Effie will find him in the morning to yell.

The pair fend off an Avox, who tries to carry their bags for them.

Cashmere catches the elevator with the two of them. She doesn't say a word. Katniss doesn't know what she did to make the blonde so mad. 

As she enters she room she turns to Gale and says, "I love your hair." She shuts her door.

Gale teases Katniss, "I thought you said she was mean."

Katniss fumes, "She was!"

The walk to her apartment isn't long. She's near the end of the hall.

The foyer is painted green, Katniss's touch. She had Effie help her with the redecorating when she moved in six months ago.

Finnick stopped by to take out all of the bugs a few days later.

Gale takes the final empty bedroom and drops his bag at the end of the hall. The other one is for Prim and her mother if they ever visit.

She pulls up the holo-slideshow of Prim and her father while she checks the cabinets for food. 

Nothing. She'll have to order some tonight.

There's a knock on her door.

She looks through the peephole to see Finnick Odair. Katniss opens the door.

Finnick does not exchange pleasantries, "It's lunch time."

Katniss rolls her eyes, "I know. I'm waiting for Gale."

Just then Gale makes his entrance in some of his hunting clothes. He brought his only suit for the District appearances.

Finnick laughs, "You're going to wear that to lunch in the Capitol where there are cameras everywhere?"

Gale looks down at his familiar outfit.

"What's wrong with it?" Katniss asks. She really wants to defend Gale. He doesn’t have the money to buy something else.

"It's not what is expected here." Finnick sighs, "Just come over to my apartment and I'll get you something to wear for tonight. But we're going shopping tomorrow."

"I can't pay for Capitol clothes, Finnick. I don’t exactly have deep pockets,” Gale reminds the other man.

"I'll pay for them, my treat."

Katniss would warn against the idea of donation with Gale but Finnick is right, he can’t be seen in a Flickermann interview with his hunting clothes on. He would be the talk of the Capitol, and not in the good way.

Finnick leads them out of the hall to his own apartment.

Finnick's apartment is blue. Most of the furniture is wooden and a painting of a ship rests on one of the interior walls. But the biggest difference is the amount of clothes and size of his closet. It’s extremely deep Finnick has many different suits stuffing up his walk-in closet.

He likely needs that much for all of his Capitol appearances.

The two spend hours rifling through all of Finnick's outfits until Katniss pulls out a white collarless shirt.

"This one!" Finnick says, "I haven't worn it yet."

Gale looks at Katniss unsurely.

Katniss nods, "I think you'll look great in it."

Finnick helps Gale with finding a suit jacket and pocket square while Katniss sits at the side. It's already three pm.

Gale steps out of the bathroom and Katniss gasps. 

"Gale."

Finnick smirks, "He looks handsome doesn't he."

There are a few other people sitting down to eat in the dining area when the three arrive.

Augustus, Gloss, and Cashmere all sit at a table at the south end of the room. The most dangerous career pack there has ever been.

Augustus waves Finnick over, "You can sit here and bring your friends." Typical of them to invite someone from Four over, they are on the outskirts of the careers. They want the fresh meat, being Gale, and the new victor. Katniss would be proud if she wasn't mildly sick to the stomach.

Katniss sits down next to Augustus with Gale on her other side and Finnick sits between Augustus and Gloss. If she knows anything it is that Cashmere does not enjoy her presence.

Cashmere gives Gale a smile.

"So, I heard you can sing."

Katniss is up from her seat with a knife in her hands, pointing it at Gloss.

Augustus laughs, "I like her." He's mocking her. 

It dawns on her that this is likely a test. It is definitely not one of mind, but perhaps one of temperment. They want to know how much she can handle.

Katniss sits down and blushes. She hadn't expected him to like death threats.

"Relax Girl on Fire, you're one of us now." Cashmere adds. 

That was a chilling statement if Katniss has ever heard one. She could never image being one with the careers, a favorite in the Capitol.

Finnick calms her with a glance. 

Gale looks ready to murder. He clearly did not get the memo earlier.

He used to be the calm one, but Katniss is pretty sure she mellowed out after her games, a sentence she thought she would never say. Now Gale is the hotheaded one, and it does not suit him.

Finnick can't do anything about that.

Gloss leans in, malice glowing in his eyes, "Like it or not, we are going to have to be friends. I don't know if Snow has talked to you yet, but he's talked to us. You need to fit in, or we will all lose our tongues." He geustures with his left hand across his throat, simple, but effective.

Finnick doesn't react, "Come on Katniss, you two need to get ready for your appearance on Caesar."

Augustus smirks, "See you later, Girl on Fire."

"I like the suit Gale, it reminds of of one of Finnick's I remember laying in his bedroom." Cashmere finishes. She isn't pulling her punches.

Katniss gives them one last scowl before she turns to go. It feels like a defeat. The three of them leave nevertheless.

It takes several hours to prepare for the interview.

"Breathe in, breathe out," Katniss repeats to herself. 

It is her and Gale's spot on the Caesar Flickermann show. Fifteen minutes of hell.

Gale's new suit flatters him. It is fitted in all the right places. He looks the part of a strong District Twelve young man. Katniss holds back a snicker remembering his reaction to Capitol fashion.

Her dress is her new trademark Cinna Wrinehouse red. Him and Bonnie have started working together. It boosts both of their reputations.

Avoxes usher them to the edge of the stage. "Breathe in, breathe out." Gale whispers.

She nods at him.

"Please welcome Gale Hawthorne from District Twelve and our very own Katniss Everdeen, victor of the 68th Hunger games!"

The audience is loud and terribly excited. It's horrible, their cheering.

She spotlight is on her and Gale immediately. They stride out on the stage together and sit down together, a united front.

The camera sits almost in front of her face.

"Welcome, welcome," Caesar greets. "It is good to see you again, Katniss and nice to meet you for the first time, Gale."

Caesar's hair is tied back in a flamboyant red ponytail, a similar color to Katniss's dress. His tux is violet and his ties is bright green, which Katniss can tell us putting Gale a little on edge. 

"Gale, I know this is your first time in the Capitol. What do you think?"

Gale pauses. Katniss can see the gears moving in his head. 

"It's bright and colorful. District Twelve only has green and grey. I've never seen so much pink at once."

A girl with pink skin in the front of the audience blushes a soft rose.

"It's so different, but not a bad sort of different. It a welcome different, it's beautiful. All of my life I've spent in the smallness of District Twelve. Everything here is so grand and special." There are stars in his eyes, however forced.

It's a carefully rehearsed speech. Katniss can tell what Finnick sounds like, his words coming out of Gale's mouth. No one else seems to notice.

Caesar smiles, "Isn't that similar to something you said, Katniss before your games?"

Katniss plasters on a pleasant look on her face. No one needs to see her scheming. “Yes, it is. Everyone here is so beautiful, I was really jealous." She smirks.

The audience pauses the interview to laugh. As annoyed as Katniss is, it gives her time to collect herself.

"Well I'm pretty sure everyone here thinks you're beautiful! Does anyone else?" Caesar announces.

The crowd cheers.

"I do." Gale replies. "All the boys in District Twelve are always watching her."

Katniss blushes hard, this wasn't a part of the plan.

"And I'm assuming you protect her from said District Twelve boys."

Gale shakes his head, "Katniss doesn't need protection, she's the same tough girl at home as the girl who won the Sixty-eighth Hunger Games. I'm just the sidekick."

He turns to Katniss and smiles just as they rehearsed.

"Gale's my best friend. It's been that way for years. We are partners in what we do, everything we do, we do together. If anyone is to venture the Capitol with me, it better be him." That is a truth.

"So he's not your boyfriend?"

"No!" The two shout. 

The audience laughs.

Gale lets Katniss take control of the situation. They expected this question and prepared for it accordingly. "Right now we are friends."

"To our visiting friends in the Capitol!" 

Of course Caesar would imply something else. It's his job to do so, but that won't stop Katniss for blaming him for it. She doesn't need much more complication in her life, it's already complicated enough.

The audience cheers.

Caesar waits for them to quiet down. "I have one more question for the friends. Would you like to come back for another interview?"

"Sure," Gale forces out. "I could use a few fashion tips. I can't get them all from Finnick Odair." It's an open secret that Katniss and Finnick are friends.

Caesar laughs, "You heard him." He pauses. "If you mind me asking, who made your dress?"

"It was a collaboration between Cinna Wrinehouse and my stylist Bonnie Halverson." Katniss looks down at the dress to bring greater attention to it.

"Well, Gale, I know you at least have one more person who can help you with your fashion if Cinna's women's line has anything to do with his fashion sense."

The audience applauds.

"Both of you know that you are welcome back in the Capitol anytime. Katniss and I can have a nice conversation about fashion."

Katniss buts in, "Be careful Caesar, I might steal your job."

"Promise?" He replies.

"Give it up for Katniss Everdeen, victor of the Sixty Eighth Hunger Games and her friend Gale Hawthorne from District Twelve!"

She’s so relieved Caesar never got to the question about Gale’s tux.

Katniss and Gale head backstage where the smile at an ever so suave Finnick Odair. He gives the pair a thumbs up.

"And now, for our friend Finnick Odair from District Four, victor of the Sixty-Fifth Hunger Games!" Caesar's voice booms over the speakers.

Finnick struts onto the stage like one of the exotic birds Katniss saw at a sponsor's party, preening and self absorbed. Katniss knows its a mask. She's seen the steely glint in his eye when he talks about his kills. He's just as dangerous as Enobaria.

Sometimes Katniss wonders about the Capitolites. Are they really so shallow that they cannot imagine anything deeper than them? So desensitized that they do not understand what real danger is. Or are they attracted to danger, a flock of sheep to its wolf. The thought of their lives being in danger excites them and pushes them to the edge.

Effie might disprove that theory. She's been with Twelve long enough to understand hardship. She's grasped the concept. 

Although Katniss is not entirely sure Effie is one of the Capitol sheep either. From what she heard about the Capitol escort program, Katniss is pretty sure Effie was one of the most cutthroat in a cage full of badgers. Not that she will ever mention it to the woman.

It takes ten minutes for Finnick's interview to finish. All of which Katniss spends fussing with her fingernails. They are not dirty enough to warrant her asking to take the polish off, so she is stuck with them.

Finnick returns with a blinding smile. "You waited for me?"

"No," Katniss replies.

Finnick pouts.

"Can we just get going?" Gale asks. He's clearly tired of the set and the self-important people who wander it.

Katniss would certainly rather leave the set. She does not belong there in any way. It is not a place she enjoys spending her time in any way. She scowls at one of the assistants who scurries past her.

Finnick, ever the picture perfect image of a victor smiles at the assistant with his pearly white teeth. Once she leaves he leans in and whispers, "Let's get out of here."

The two from District Twelve follow their friend back to Victory Lane as if they are his followers. If Katniss cared more about Capitol gossip, she would be keeping track of how she is perceived for her footing in the relationship. There is a group that is running a discussion if she or Finnick is the leader of the group and currently Finnick is winning.

Of course there are more vicious opinions on the three of them that none of them would like to speak of. Those truths are the sort that stay in the dark as long as they can.

The three talk amicably through the streets of the Capitol though shallow enough to remove any suspicion. The life of a victor.

With adoring citizens parting like the sea around them the three finally arrive at Victory Lane.

They have nothing official scheduled for the rest of the day. 

It is Finnick's idea to spend it on the roof. Him and Katniss have adopted it as their place of retreat, their hang out. The place is likely the most secluded in the whole complex.

A few of the old chairs from Katniss's room are lying around haphazardly under an awning. Finnick pulls one over and the other two follow suit.

They sit in a circle, like the fire pits that are few and far between in Twelve. Near the edge, but not enough to be dangerous. There is a force field there anyway, but that would prevent their deaths, just cause them preemptively. 

The city is lit brightly even at night. Not at all like Twelve. But nothing in the Capitol is like Twelve, Katniss has grasped that by this point.

It's the first time in weeks where she feels like she can talk almost freely. It feels good.

She lets herself relax. She deserves it.

It’s bound to be a good night.

Her cheeks are still a rosy pink by the the next afternoon, after her trip with Finnick and Gale that her mood sours again.

After several hours Finnick was able to convince Gale that leather is not in fashion for the Capitol and suede is in. Gale resisted, but eventually gave in.

Around noon an avox arrived at the store they were shopping at with a note. Katniss knew immediately what it was and who it was from.

"You have an appointment with the President of Panem."

As if her life couldn't get any worse.

Her quote from the games—"Do you think he honestly would have done that if he wasn't in the games?"—had upset him. Everything the real Katniss does upsets him. If it didn't keep her on her toes all the time, she would vent her anger, but she saves that for the woods. When she can truly be herself.

Snow doesn't care what she wears into his office. At least he doesn't tell her that he cares.

What he does care about is the results of her actions. Riots have sparked in Ten and Eleven. Chaos. All because of her.

If Katniss knew less about politics she would be proud but she knows more now and the state of Panem is dire. One wrong move could make the whole nation erupt in flames. She has to be careful.

The Presidential Complex is made from marble from District One. Guards line the streets around it and greet her at the gate. So much grandeur for a single person. Just like the Capitol.

One of the guards escorts her through the mansion to the back parlor.

Snow sits at his desk in front of her, the perfume of white roses wafts off of him. It's sickeningly sweet. Katniss would prefer to forget the smell. Too bad she can't.

"Do you know why I asked you here?" His tone is calm, but she can tell he is anything but.

She decides to play dumb, “No I do not.”

Snow affixes his gaze to her. He’s looking for any inconsistencies in her tone. He finds what he was looking for and turns away, “The nation is being attacked by rebels, Katniss.”

“Sir, why does this apply to me? I have been doing as you said.” She tilts her head in an innocent display. She truly hadn’t done anything.

“It is the ramifications of your actions. This is your fault.” He frowns. “So it is your burden to slow this progression.”

“How?” Katniss is not liking where the conversation is going, but she never enjoys conversations with Snow.

Snow has reached is proposal. “Mr. Caesar Flickermann proposed an idea that I am not opposed to. You, Mr. Odair, and Mr. Hawthorne of course—will be hosting an recurring television spot.”

“Why?” She asks. She never should have joked about stealing Caesar’s job.

“The citizens of the Capitol and the people in the Districts will forever see you as a Victor, someone who obeys and supports the authority of the Capitol. It is the least you can to to fix the problems you have created.”

Katniss is grasping at straws, she does not want to do this, “But I’m not that likable, sir.”

Then the ultimatum, “You’ll have to be, you like your little sister, don’t you?”

Katniss accepts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea how long it will be until the next part of this series. This and all of the works before it were already drafts, so I will be writing the rest from scratch which might take a while.


	2. Prelude to Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss meets Coin  
> Gale assumes command  
> Finnick falls for Annie  
> Jo fights against the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I finally post the second chapter.

The Districts are on fire. As much as the Capitol tries to hide it—and Katniss was required to stop it—a rebellion is on the horizon.

Katniss was the spark that lit the kindling. She doesn't know it yet. But President Coin does.

Katniss, Finnick, and Gale's show was named the Victory Hour and was an immediate hit in the Capitol.

So far it has run for two seasons with a relatively nice set by Capitol standards and great reviews. It's definitely something Katniss would not have expected when she was younger.

The recurring guests on the show include Cashmere, Gloss, Augustus, Enobaria, Brutus, and the newest victor—a boy from Ten named Lorran Harp.

Lorran's actually really sweet for a victor. She didn't expect it, but she's awfully glad to have a neighbor who she can tolerate.

And as much as Katniss has fought against it, she no longer hates the Careers as she once did. 

Augustus is hopeless romantic which doesn't align with his, her, Cashmere, and Finnick's job. But he's a romantic nevertheless. The flowers she (and Gloss) get daily from him state the fact.

Gloss is exactly the sort of person Katniss expected from One, but he's also something more. He's sensitive and assertive. He cares about the other victors and his sister.

Katniss would consider herself on neutral terms with Cashmere. The girls have never gotten along. At least Katniss can tolerate her now. It's a step in the right direction.

Enobaria is sharp. She's a brilliant woman who Katniss has an infinite amount of respect for, but also would prefer to stay far from out of fear for saying the wrong word. She would rather not create an enemy.

If she's being honest with herself, she still doesn't like Brutus.

Katniss is in Haymitch's house before the reaping for the 70th Hunger Games.

She thought she had been making some progress with him, but she was evidently incorrect. Katniss wrinkles her nose at the smell of body odor mixed with beer.

It isn't abnormal for him, but she's mad anyway. He's supposed to be a mentor, but he doesn't care enough to be one. She's been shouldering the burden for years now.

She splashes water on his face, "Get up you useless wreck!"

Haymitch splutters.

Katniss leans up against the wall and crosses her arms. "Take a shower, old man, the reaping is in four hours."

"Good morning to you too Sweetheart."

She scoffs, "Four hours."

Haymitch grunts as he gets up and walks to the bathroom.

Katniss sits down on Haymitch's tattered couch. She picks at the some of stuffing for the tattered cushions. "Get yourself together," she sighs.

She is pulled out of her thoughts by a soft sound. His holo phone is beeping on the end table.

She looks at it from the corner of her eye.

Katniss flips it on.

The holo projector starts, and a face lights up the screen. A woman with straight graying hair stares back at her. She has frown lines on her face. 

She frowns, "Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss cuts her off, "I assume you are Porter. Haymitch said he would be calling you later today." In her defense, Haymitch did tell her about a call he would have from Porter, but Katniss has no idea what the victor actually looks like.

"I assure you, I am not Porter from District Six." The woman pauses, "My name is President Coin and I am from District Thirteen."

"That's not real."

Coin purses her lips, "District Thirteen has been in hiding for over seventy years. I am their democratically elected president. We house the underground rebellion in the Districts."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Katniss asks.

"You know why you need to be involved. Haymitch was supposed to speak with me today. Our plan was to postpone your involvement for a couple more years," Coin explains.

She leans in, "I didn't think we could trust you yet."

At that opportune moment, Haymitch elects to return.

"You knew about this?" Katniss asks.

Coin frowns, "I told you she wasn't to be trusted."

"I'm sorry sweetheart-" Haymitch starts.

"You know that half the district is rearing to fight! This could give them so much hope!" Katniss shouts.

The two adults are taken aback.

Haymitch looks her in the eyes. "Katniss. You of all people should know that an operation such as this is time sensitive. Telling anyone about it is dangerous."

Katniss closes her eyes and listens.

The winner of the 70th Hunger Games is a girl named Annie Cresta. She's from District Four.

Katniss was eagerly anticipating his return but Finnick comes hand in hand with Annie.

He's fallen head over heels for her. And Katniss can't be mad at him for falling in love but she still feels the dirty feeling of being replaced. It hurts.

Her and Gale talk about it that night but it doesn't make her feel any better.

Coin has a short list of instructions for her

1.) Convince Finnick  
2.) Connect with the Victors  
3.) Meet with Cinna

One

This one is easy. As much as Finnick is in love with Annie, he hates the Capitol. And spends enough time with them filming season two of the Victor Hour.

He hasn't drifted away as much as shifted his romantic focus. He is still the flirty person he always was but his eyes are always on Annie. Katniss doesn't hold it against him, but it still feels wrong.

Finnick's secrets are put to a purpose and as far as they know, Snow hasn't suspected at thing.

Two 

She's talking to Augustus one day when she realizes how well her hand fits in his.

She doesn't bring it up.

Three

Cinna is not the normal Capitolite. 

She's met him before. He's not particularly crazy or showy. But his intricate designs make up for it. 

He has a low voice and speaks slowly, making his point softly and quietly. 

He is perhaps the most second most enigmatic and dangerous man in the Capitol. Unlike Snow, he doesn't show it.

Cinna is the second person from the Capitol Katniss has befriended, (after Effie.) He has been working as an top tier Capitol informant for Coin for the past five years. 

Haymitch said that he will be transitioning to being the new stylist for Twelve as Bonnie moves to Four. He also said Bonnie has been doing the same.

Thirteen has a game plan, even if they won't tell Katniss all of it.

Katniss has started collecting rings for her lovers and friends. Which is which, she's not quite sure yet.

The first one is on her right ring finger, an industrial band for Gale. It's dark and shimmers like the coal that leaves the mines in their home.

The second is on waved pattern her left pointer finger, from Finnick. He's gone but he left a definite mark on her. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of Annie. The look she sees in Gale's eyes sometimes suggests that he feels the same.

Her third ring is for Augustus. It rests on her right middle finger. The bright white quartz was expensive but worth it.

The fourth is Lorran's. It's a curved horn that rests on her left pinky finger. He was flattered to see it when she premiered it.

All four are on full display on her show, not that the viewers understand the symbolism.

The Victory Hour films it's their seasons in the summer. Season three is filmed in District Five. 

The transportation district is a lot nicer than Katniss expected, or at least the parts she has seen are nice. Whenever someone from outside visits Twelve they are never shown the Seam.

Sometimes she'll see a dirty kid emerge from an alleyway and feel something settle in her chest.

A redhead rushes past her one day and Katniss sees herself in the child. She sees the kid one more time, in the 74th Hunger Games, when she watches the girl die.

She's hunting in the woods with Gale one day when he poses the question, "What if we left this place for Thirteen?"

Katniss frowns, "What about our families?"

He pulls on his hair, "The two of us could run to the Thirteen. We wouldn't all make it."

"I wish I could leave." She looks up to the sky, "But you Prim wouldn't last one week without me."

"No one would know, we could stage our deaths. Even if they found out I don't think the Capitol would believe Prim or Rory were involved, and certainly not our mothers."

They sit down. 

Gale pulls out a loaf of bread from his bag. It smells like heaven to her. The fresh aroma drifts across the hill they are sitting on. And it's still warm.

Katniss takes a bite, "Why are you asking me this now?"

"I—I..." Gale trails off. He looks into that distance as if the trees will give him the courage to speak up. "I'm supposed to command a volunteer unit here at home."

"Who's orders?"

"Coin's."

That could mean so many things. But the most important is that Gale is in danger. 

Katniss has her doubts about this plan. She doesn't want him to get hurt. "But you haven't been trained. What even is your rank?"

"Lieutenant."

"But training?" Katniss asks. She wants answers. 

Gale smirks, "You don't know how I spend my all time when you are away."

Somehow, against all odds he managed to lighten the mood. "I'm not going to ask about any other stuff. You seem to have it covered."

Gale laughs, "You'll have to trust me."

"You know I don't trust many people." She sighs, "But I do trust you. If only things were at least a little easier."

"Yeah, I do."

Katniss catches him training a group of ten soldiers in an abandoned warehouse at the edge of the Seam about a month later.

Their eyes linger on her before Gale snaps them back to focus. She'd love to see his leadership style.

She leans against the back wall fixing the shaft of one of her arrows and watching the scene in front of her.

The young men have a long way to go before they are ready for combat. It seems Gale knows this too because within minutes he is asking her for a demonstration on hand to hand combat.

Katniss puts on a brave face and saunters over.

The men watch her every step. She's a legend, one of the best. Certainly the best Twelve has had in years considering she's a victor.

But Gale is about just as tough. Not that many people know that.

She sets her bag behind her.

Gale moves into a fighting stance and Katniss mirrors him.

Both of them know their fight will be a draw. They've sparred each other once a month for the last year. They're evenly balanced.

The fight ends with both of the opponents bruised and a little bloody. Katniss is panting, and Gale has a light nosebleed.

She turns to Gale's trainees who are staring at the duo.

Gale smiles with bloody teeth, "And that's how you fight."

Katniss tilts her head, "Any questions?"

Katniss is required to be at the 71st Hunger Games as a mentor. So is Lorran. Brutus and Enobaria are there of their own violation.

Meanwhile Finnick is allowed to stay at home in his district with Annie. He's lucky enough to have more than two victors from his District.

Haymitch is drunk again. He obviously did not have a meeting with Coin before the games this year.

This year's tributes are really young. Thirteen and twelve, they have almost no chance of making it out.

Sometimes Katniss wishes she could get away with drowning her problems. But she can't.

So she'll have to try to help these unfortunate kids.

The train ride is relatively uneventful. Katniss is able to keep Haymitch away from the other victors. She doesn't want to see Brutus breaking his bones.

The kids shovel food into their mouths. Katniss can't blame them, they probably haven't had a steady meal for a while. There's been a drought in Eleven and food prices have risen.

Effie does her best to stop them, but she is silenced by a single look from Katniss.

The girl is named Devon Crease, her parents are poor shopkeepers in the downtown Twelve. Her parents lost a lot of money in a recent economic downturn.

The boy is Gillian Manassas, from the Seam. His cousin was in the same classes as Katniss when she was in school. He was one of those kids in the background, someone who was always there. Now she'll have to watch him die.

It hurts.

The two kids mill around the table after breakfast is over. They don't know what to do with themselves.

Haymitch is still asleep in his quarters, so she elects to try to help the kids. It's the least she can do for the two of them. The deserve a chance at the games.

Her first tactic is a line of questions. "What do you know about native plants?" "Have you ever been in a fight?" "Did you ever hunt rabbits in the meadow?"

For Devon, nothing the first and third, but she got into some scraps at school. Gillian shot rabbits with a slingshot when he was ten during a famine.

Neither is particularly promising, but perhaps if they stuck together they would perform better. Survive better.

She drills them on edible plants until dinner and they are too tired to continue.

Katniss doesn't know if it was fear or respect that she saw in their eyes at dinner. She's not sure which is better.

As soon as Effie lets them go Katniss sneaks off to go up a few cars. The night belongs to the victors after all.

Lorran's in car ten. His smiling face greets her at the door, "You want to head out to the front cars? I heard the Morphlings brought the good stuff this time."

"Honestly, I just need to get out of my head." Katniss sighs, "This is my fourth time on this train when it's loaded up with tributes and I just feel worse every time. How long do I have to do this for?"

Tears start flowing from her eyes. "I'm so tired, so tired."

"You gotta breathe or you won't get through this. Katniss, you need to breathe." He wraps his arms around her for support. "Please breathe. Gale'll kill me if you get worry-sick like this again."

Katniss lets herself laughs a little. "I almost forgot about Gale."

"What would he do if he knew you said that, Katniss."

"Something real bad."

"Like what?" Lorran smirks.

The years are mixed with laughter at this point, "I don't know, I should, because it's Gale. All I know is it won't be pretty."

Lorran is laughing too, "Don't worry, I won't tell him."

"You better not."

The interviews are uneventful. Katniss is just glad Bonnie didn't put the poor girl in a miner costume again for her time on screen as she did with the parade. It's the little victories.

Unfortunately Devon flubs her interview, looking uncomfortable and stressed, an unattractive target for sponsors.

Gillian does a little better, looking the part of a charming little boy in an unfortunate situation. Caesar at least, takes pity on him.

Nevertheless, Katniss worries for both of their scores at the hands of the Gamemakers. At thirteen and twelve, they are two of the youngest tributes in the games this year.

And of course Haymitch isn't a help this year. Last year, he relented to her persistent demands for his help only for both tributes to die within the first minutes of the bloodbath. He won’t be doing it again this year.

Haymitch called it unfortunate, and she used a few choice words that she doesn't often utter.

This year, she's letting him waste himself away while she does her best to help the kids. It's not like his help had much effect.

The two tributes head off to bed quickly at Katniss's own request. They need to be well rested if they are to have any chance at all at the games. So they need all the sleep they can get.

Katniss however, needs to take some time off. Enobaria is holding a Victor's bash in the training arena that Katniss would love to see for herself. She doesn't always give the chance to make connections with the less popular victors in the off season.

Lorran joins her in the elevator. 

"Insomniac much?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah."

"Good." She sighs and rests her head in her hands. "I really need this before tomorrow."

"Me too."

Enobaria's party is nice considering the circumstances. 

She got her hands on the holo-projector for decorations and has a minibar set up underneath the ropes course is usually set up in the center of the cavernous room.

Katniss is now eighteen, old enough to drink in the Capitol. But she's seen Haymitch drink, and she does not want any part of that.

There aren't many younger victors mentoring this year. Most are working on their assigned projects. It's upsetting. Why does she have to deal with a visual reminder of the worst time of her life when the others do not have to? She has to participate.

Before she knows it, she is sitting down in the fire starting area. Lorran has provided her with some sparking Capitol soda.

"I hate this place." She mumbles into her glass.

"I'll drink to that." He replies.

They both take a swig.

Katniss sighs, looking for some source of conversation. "How's the betting pool looking this year?" 

"One is winning, with Two not far behind. Surprisingly, Six is pretty high, with that boy—Wright is his name I think." He pauses, "We're not doing so well."

"As much as I hate it, that is to be expected. We were both given the child tributes."

The two victors sit with a heavy silence hanging over them. They have nothing more to say to each other.

Luckily enough for the two of them, Beetee from Three meanders over to the young victors. He's wearing fancy clothes, similar to his Reaping attire.

"Any news from Twelve? I've heard you have had plenty of Mockingjays in those woods?"

Of course he would have a coded message for Thirteen. Katniss Everdeen may just be the least lucky person in Panem. 

"They've been quiet lately, at least I haven't been close enough to hear any."

Beetee sits next to the pair, "It's a shame, I've heard they have the most beautiful voices, unparalleled in the animal kingdom."

But Katniss isn't in the mood for word games. She wants to sit and let these stress ease away. She needs some background noise. So she doesn't respond, just lets Beetee talk on about his new and old inventions.

It's going to be a long night.

Katniss wakes up at dawn. 

She has the Avoxes wake up the two tributes so they can eat breakfast.

Devon walks in with tear stains on her cheeks and sits down at the table silently. She starts numbly spooning her food into her mouth.

Katniss says nothing and neither does Devon.

About five minutes later Gillian arrives. He sits and doesn't move. He doesn't even eat the food in front of him. Katniss knows better than to lecture him. He will likely die today, and she will give him some choice in what he does.

So she lets it happen. It's not the worst thing she could do to the kid.

The next person to visit the dining room is Effie.

"Hello my lovelies!" Her eyes are red and puffy. "It's time for a nice filling breakfast." She cried last night, when Katniss cannot tell.

The red eyes tell her Effie is doing her best to hide her feelings. Katniss respects that. Both of them have to send these children to their televised deaths year after year.

Haymitch stumbles into the dining drunk less than ten minutes before they have to leave.

Katniss and Effie share a look. This isn't the first time this has happened.

Katniss corrals the other victor whilst Effie gives the two tributes a hug—her final show of support for them before the games.

As much as Katniss would prefer Effie's job, she doesn't have the stomach for it. 

Katniss slaps Haymitch's arm, "Snap out of it. We have things to do."

He grunts but livens up. She'll call that a success. He's going to be presentable even if she has to carry him all the way to the mentoring center.

Both tributes die in the bloodbath in almost record time.

Gillian freezes on his pedestal and Devon tries to grab a weapon. Two kills for the tribute from District One.

Katniss's hands tighten around the guardrail until her knuckles turn white. They were supposed to live a least a little longer. She did her to teach them the skills they needed to survive. She tried so hard.

But they died anyway. Nothing she did in the games for these children mattered. She can’t make a difference here. The only way to save them is to start the revolution with District Thirteen. 

Although she won't ever say it aloud, Katniss understands Haymitch a lot better now.

But the new focus of her obsession is the girl from District Seven.

She’s a seemingly unassuming tribute from a district with a so so record in the games—not that Katniss can judge. Katniss never even put the other girl on her watchlist of tributes. She was too unremarkable. But this girl is not definitely not what Katniss expected.

The tribute pretended to be weak throughout the Reaping, training, interviews, and most of the games, until the final showdown. She showcases her true strength as a lumberjack in the final fight against the boy from District Nine. Katniss admits she respects the girl.

In the coming years they’ll call her Johanna Mason, the Lumberjack Queen.

With a bloodied ax in one hand and the head of District Two’s tribute in the other she wins her games with stunning reviews.

Lorran and Katniss are the first people outside of District Seven to greet Johanna Mason.

It isn’t a pretty first meeting according to anyone’s standards, even Katniss’s.

Johanna is rightfully out of sorts, the reality of her victory still settling in. Her head is reeling. So in a strange turn of events, she punches Lorran in his face.

The young man from District Ten touches his upper lip in shock. Blood stains his fingertips. His lips turn slightly upward in a smirk.

Without even thinking, Katniss laughs at the pure absurdity.

Lorran follows suit, this isn’t the first time he’s been beat up in a fistfight with another victor.

“You two are all kinda of messed up, do you know that?” Johanna remarks as she leans against her new apartment’s doorframe.

“Yeah,” Is Lorran’s nonchalant response. It’s almost disinterested. 

His mask has gotten better.

“Ok.” She pauses, “It’s nice to meet you. My name’s Johanna, but you two can call me Jo.”

Katniss smiles wolfishly. “Nice to meet you, Jo.”

Lorran holds out his hand for the new Victor to shake. “I hope we get along in the future.”

Katniss watches as Johanna takes her time thinking about how she should respond. It takes a few seconds for her to settle on: “Me too.” 

Johanna shakes it earnestly. After all, she’s one of them now. 

Her interview on the Victory Hour is slated for next week, and she needs to work on the script.

In the next Hunger Games she doesn’t work as hard to help her tributes, she has other matters on her mind. It doesn’t make much of a difference anyways. 

The boy lasts a little longer than her previous tributes, into the afternoon of the second day. But just like the others, he is killed by one of the careers.

It’s poetic actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter! I’m not sure whether I will move onto the 74th Hunger Games or will do a quick one shot first. But some more material will come out in July for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m absolutely terrible at keeping a good updating schedule. Sorry.
> 
> I’ll try to write a third part of the series by the end of July.
> 
> Also you can totally ask me questions about the verse in the comments. I love to answer them.


End file.
